Apparatuses for the monitoring of a body function of a patient (human or animal) are known, for example as blood glucose meter or pulse monitor. These devices assess measurement values of a specific body function, such as the concentration of glucose in the blood or the pulse frequency. In most cases those devices are constructed to detect critical conditions, e.g. an elevated pulse frequency, hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia and when necessary give the respective warnings and warning signals.
Further, apparatuses for the monitoring of a body property of a person are known, for example smart phones which determine and store a sequence of geographical positions of a person along his/her covered way using, for example, GPS.
For patients, in particular children or older people, who are undergoing a therapy such as a diabetes treatment, a lapse of the therapeutic target value possess a critical situation, which often cannot be dealt with sufficiently. In this case particularly parents of children, relatives or emergency personnel are interested in being informed about such conditions in order to offer quick and specific help.
The problem of the present invention is to create a device, which monitors the body function and/or body property of a patient and which in case of critical situation initiates practical steps in order to inform relatives or emergency personnel.